


The Party

by saawinchester



Category: Power Rangers (2017), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Arguments, Asshole Billy Hargrove, Bickering, Cranscott, Cute, F/F, F/M, Fun, Funny, Group chat, Harringrove, Jason Hargrove - Freeform, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sweet Jason Scott, Twins Billy Hargrove and Jason Scott, momma steve, the party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saawinchester/pseuds/saawinchester
Summary: The group chat no one asked for.
Relationships: Billy Cranston/Jason Lee Scott, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	The Party

**Author's Note:**

> Billy Hargrove- GoldenHurricane  
> Jason Scott- RedRanger  
> Steve Harrington- MommaBear  
> Billy Cranston- BlueRanger  
> Robin Buckley- RussianRoulette   
> Kimberly Hart- PinkRanger  
> Nancy Wheeler- 007Dudette  
> Trini- YellowRanger  
> Jonathan Byers- 007Dude  
> Zack Taylor- BlackRanger  
> Will Byers- TheWiseOne  
> Mike Wheeler- PartyPackLeader  
> Dustin Henderson- Grrrrr  
> Max Mayfield- MadMax  
> Lucas Sinclair- TheMarine  
> El- Eleven

_**Grrrrr**_ added _**GoldenHurricane, RedRanger, MommaBear, BlueRanger,RussianRoulette, PinkRanger,007Dudette,YellowRanger,007Dude,BlackRanger,TheWiseOne,PartyPackLeader, MadMax,TheMarine, Eleven**_ into the group _**TheParty**_

**GoldenHurricane** : What the fucking fuck is this? 

**RedRanger** : Billy! Seriously Bro, enough with the cussing! And…yeah, what Billy said.

 **Grrrrr** : Hey guys and girls…welcome to our group chat! 

**GoldenHurricane** : Fuck me!

 **RedRanger** : BILLY!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **GoldenHurricane** : _@RedRanger_ Don’t tell me what to do Jason! I’m older than you!

 **MadMax** : By only five minutes!

 **GoldenHurricane** : Hey shut it shitbird! Stay outta me and my baby bro’s business!

 **MadMax** : _@GoldenHurricane_ 🖕🏻

 **RedRanger** : Billy don’t be mean! You can’t talk like that to our little sister!

 **GoldenHurricane** : She’s not our SISTER Jason! 

**RedRanger** : Are you serious right now, Billy! STOP IT!

 **GoldenHurricane** : Jason…fucking stop it! I don’t have to fucking do shit, ok!

 **MommaBear** : _@GoldenHurricane_ Babe stop with the cussing! There are kids in this group!

 **GoldenHurricane** : Uh! Fine! 

 **RedRanger** : Finally, thanks Steve! _@BlueRanger_ Hey gorgeous!

 **GoldenHurricane** : Bleh! Seriously Jason! How are you my brother?

 **RedRanger** : Shut it Billy! Get off my case! 

**BlueRanger** : _@RedRanger_ Hey Honey!

 **GoldenHurricane** : OH FOR FUCK SAKES!!!! I’m outta here!

_**GoldenHurricane** has left the group_

**RedRanger** : Finally! _@BlueRanger_ Ignore him babe. I miss you.

_**MommaBear** added **GoldenHurricane** into the group_

**BlueRanger** : I miss you too, babe. I hate vacations with mom!

 **GoldenHurricane** : Great!!!!

 **RedRanger** : _@GoldenHurricane_ Billy you locked me out of the house, asshole! _@BlueRanger_ Hang in there babe. It’s only a couple more days then you’ll be back in my arms.

 **GoldenHurricane** : _@RedRanger_ And that kind of response is exactly why you’re locked out of the house Jason! 

**RedRanger** : Billy, open the fucking door now!

 **GoldenHurricane** : Well I’m definitely enjoying this pissy side of you!

 **RedRanger** : Fuck you, Billy! It’s cold outside!

 **GoldenHurricane** : Watch your mouth, Jason! Oh and beg then I’ll think about letting your ass back into the house!

 **RedRanger** : Seriously, Billy!!! 

**BlueRanger** : Billy let him inside. He’s going to catch a cold!

 **GoldenHurricane** : _@BlueRanger_ Mind your own business, Nerd!

 **RedRanger** : Don’t talk like that to him, Billy! _@MommaBear_ Steve?

 **MommaBear** : Billy, stop hassling the other Billy! AND LET YOUR BROTHER INTO THR HOUSE BEFORE HE FREEZES HIS DAMN BALLS OFF!

 **GoldenHurricane** : Nope!

 **MommaBear** : What did you say!?

 **GoldenHurricane** : I said N O P E, PRINCESS!

 **MommaBear** : Don’t make me drive over to your house, Billy! I swear to fucking God I’m not messing around!

 **Grrrrr** : Ohhh Mom and Dad are fighting! Pop corn anyone?

 **TheWiseOne** : Me! Be at your house in 5 mins

 **PartyPackLeader** : Count me in!

 **MadMax** : Count me in too! I need to get out of this crazy house! Had enough of these twos bullshit! Especially Billy’s!

 **GoldenHurricane** : Piss off, Shitbird!

 **MadMax** : Again, screw you Billy!

 **RedRanger** : Max open the door please!

 **MommaBear** : BILLY!!!!!!! I swear to God if you don’t open the damn door for Jason, I will withhold sex from you for an entire month! I KID YOU NOT!!!!

 **Grrrrr** : OH MY GOD!!!

 **MadMax** : EWWWWW!!!!

 **TheWiseOne** : UHHHHH!!!!

 **PartyPackLeader** : Seriously!!!!

 **GoldenHurricane** : _@MommaBear_ Ok ok ok Babe! Opening the fucking door right now! Jeez, just don’t punish the little man!

 **PinkRanger** : Man you guys are ridiculous! Good night losers!

 **RedRanger** : _@MommaBear_ Thanks! 

**MommaBear** : _@RedRanger_ You’re welcome number 2

 **RedRanger** : Yeah, Don’t say that.

 **GoldenHurricane** : _@MommaBear_ Babe?

 **MommaBear** : _@GoldenHurricane_ We’ll talk tomorrow Billy.

 **BlackRanger** : Oh someone’s in trouble.

 **RedRanger** : Big time! _@MommaBear_ Billy’s sulking in his room

 **GoldenHurricane** : JASON!

_**GoldenHurricane**_ changed username _**RedRanger**_ to _**BabyCakes**_

**BabyCakes** : Really Billy? 

_**BabyCakes** changed username to **RedRanger**_

_**GoldenHurricane** changed username **RedRanger** to **BabyCakes**_

**BabyCakes** : Billy STOP IT!

_**BabyCakes** changed username to **RedRanger**_

_**GoldenHurricane** changed username **RedRanger** to **BabyCakes**_

**BabyCakes** : _@MommaBear_ STEVE!!!!!!

_**MommaBear** has left the group_

_**BabyCakes** changed username to **RedRanger**_

_**GoldenHurricane** changed username **RedRanger** to **BabyCakes**_

**BabyCakes** : _@GoldenHurricane_ I hate you!

 **GoldenHurricane** : Love you too!

 **Grrrrr** : Popcorn anyone?

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Keep the comments and kudos coming!🙂


End file.
